chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA00130
//May 11// 体育祭当日。 The day of the sports festival. まぶしいほどの朝日が、グラウンドを輝かせている。 The radiant morning sun lights up the ground. //change ground to fields?// 実行委員の活気ある声が、あちこちで飛び交っていた。 I hear the committee members' vibrant voices all around me. 【男子生徒Ａ】「テント設営終わりました！」 Male Student A: "We've finished putting up the tents!" 【孝平】「テントはそこで最後ですね」 Kouhei: "I think that's the last one." 【孝平】「各班、持ち場について準備して下さい」 Kouhei: "All teams, battle stations." //Battle stations?// 実行委員が返事をして、それぞれの担当箇所へと向かう。 Everyone replies to me and gets to their positions. グラウンドには多くの体操服姿の生徒の他に、珠津島の住人や父兄もちらほら見える。 Mixed in with the students in their PE uniforms are parents and spectators from the city. //Shortened, is it a city or a town though?// 俺はもうすぐ始まる開会式を本部のテントで待つ。 I wait inside our main office for the upcoming opening ceremony. 【征一郎】「支倉」 Seiichirou: "Hasekura." 【白】「おはようございます、支倉先輩」 Shiro: "Good morning, Hasekura-senpai." 【孝平】「あれ、どうしたんですか？」 Kouhei: "Eh, is something wrong?" 【征一郎】「いや、様子を見に来ただけだ」 Seiichirou: "No. We just came to check on you." 【白】「どうですか、うまくいきそうですか？」 Shiro: "How is it? Do you think it will go well?" 【孝平】「ここまではなんの問題もないよ」 Kouhei: "There haven't been any problems so far," 【白】「いえ、選手宣誓を支倉先輩がやると聞いたので」 Shiro: "Not that. I heard that you'll be giving the athlete's oath." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【孝平】「問題ないと思う」 Kouhei: "I think I'll be fine." 【白】「すごいですね」 Shiro: "That's great." 【白】「わたしだったら、あの上で話すことを考えただけで胃が痛くなってしまいます」 Shiro: "If it were me, just thinking about speaking up there in front of everyone makes me feel sick." ちらり、と朝礼台を見た。 She looks apprehensively at the podium. 【孝平】「大丈夫、いざとなったら人をジャガイモだとでも思うさ」 Kouhei: "You'll be fine if you pretend the audience is something else, like potatoes." 【白】「ジャガイモ、ですか」 Shiro: "Potatoes?" 【孝平】「和菓子でもいい」 Kouhei: "Or maybe confections." 【白】「和菓子がいっぱい……」 Shiro: "Lots of confections..." 想像したのか、幸せそうな顔をした。 She imagines that with a smile on her face. 【征一郎】「どうやら、心配はいらなそうだな」 Seiichirou: "Looks like there's no need to worry." 【征一郎】「では、邪魔をした」 Seiichirou: "We'll get out of your way now." 【征一郎】「いくぞ、白」 Seiichirou: "Let's go, Shiro." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【白】「頑張ってくださいね」 Shiro: "Please do your best." 笑顔で手を振って去っていった。 She smiles and waves at me as she leaves. 開会式が始まり、副理事長の挨拶を迎えていた。 The school's vice chairman comes out to greet us and the opening ceremony begins. 次はいよいよ俺の選手宣誓。 At last it's time for me to give the oath. 落ち着け、と自分に言い聞かせる。 Relax, Kouhei. //lit., I tell myself to relax.// こんなの転校の挨拶と変わらないだろ。 This is no different from when I introduced myself on my first day. 実行委員の初会議の時もなんとかなったし。 And in the committee's first meeting too. ちょっと人が多いだけだ、いつもの２０倍くらいじゃないか。 There aren't that many people, just 20 times more than usual. ２０倍……。 20 times...... いやいや、ジャガイモか和菓子だと思えばいいだけだ。 I'll be fine. I'll just think of them as potatoes or confections. どうですか、俺。 What's happening to me? 落ち着いただろ？ Why can't I keep calm? //lit., am I not already calm?// ……。 ...... バクバクバクバク (heartbeat SFX) 心臓が激しく暴れている。 My heart is throbbing violently. 指先が、俺の意思とは関係なく震えていた。 My fingers are shaking on their own. 会長や副会長は、よくこんな大勢の前であんな余裕を見せられるよな。 The president and vice president can stay cool in front of this many people? 【アナウンス】「続きまして、５年支倉孝平による選手宣誓」 Announcer: "And next, fifth year student Kouhei Hasekura will say the athlete's oath." 【青砥】「ほら、出番だ」 Aoto: "Okay, It's your turn." 【孝平】「――――」 Kouhei: "----" 何か言葉を返した気がする。 I think I gave him a reply. 頭が真っ白になって、わからなくなる。 My head has already gone blank, so I don't really know. 行かなくては、と立ち上がり、朝礼台の階段に足をかける。 I helplessly stand up and walk up the podium's stairs. こつん (footstep SFX) あれ。 Wait. 最初のセリフ、なんだっけ？ What am I supposed to say first? こつん (footstep SFX) やばい、思い出せない。 No good. I can't remember. あと一歩上ったら、もうマイクの前だ。 I'm just one step away from the microphone. 最後の一歩をやたらゆっくり踏み出しながら、必死に頭を巡らす。 My head is full of desperation while I'm taking my final step. //head is full of desperation?// こつん (footstep SFX) 最後の音が鳴り響いた。 That was the sound of my last step. //lit., my last step echos// //How about: The sound of my last step echoes in my head ?// １０００人ほどの視線が俺に集中していた。 A thousand people's eyes focus on me. 体がマイクの前で固まる。 I become petrified in front of the microphone. こんなに人がいるのに、静まりかえっている。 With so many people here, I lock up. //Previous line: With this many people, I silently reflect.// //TLC pls// //Changed// 蛇に睨まれた蛙の気持ちってこんな感じなんだろうか。 I feel like I'm a frog being stared by a snake. そんなどうでもいい考えは浮かんでくるのに、肝心の言葉が浮かばない。 That trivial thought comes into my mind instead of what I really have to say right now. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "......" 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna: "......" 冷静な顔や、心配そうな顔が見えた。 I see a cold and a worried face. 【伊織】「……」 Iori: "......" 会長と目が合う。 I make eye contact with President. こちらを見てニヤリ、と笑った。 I see him grin and smirk. 落ち着け、と励ましてくれたのか。 Is he going to give me some encouragement? 【伊織】「いよっ！　ミスター女風呂っ！」 Iori: "Hi there! Mr. girls bath!" にゃろう。 What? いつかあの人を天に返そうと心に決めた。 Someday, I'll kill that person. 【孝平】「選手宣誓っ！」 Kouhei: "Athlete's oath!" 怒りに任せて叫んだ。 I furiously shout. 灰だ……。 I'm dead...... //lit., burned to ashes// 灰になっちまった……。 I'm so dead...... いったい何を言ったのかさっぱり覚えていなかった。 I can't remember what I said at all. 体育祭の陽気な音楽でさえ、レクイエムに聞こえる。 The cheerful music of the sports festival sounds like a funeral march to me. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、よかったわよ」 Erika: "Good job, Hasekura-kun." //lol -san?// 【孝平】「……何が？」 Kouhei: "......What are you talking about?" 【瑛里華】「選手宣誓」 Erika: "The oath." 【孝平】「あーあーあーあー」 Kouhei: "Nononono..." 【瑛里華】「ちょっと、なんで両耳押さえて丸くなるのよ」 Erika: "Hey. Why are you covering your ears?" 【孝平】「自分の痴態なんて聞きたくない」 Kouhei: "I don't want to hear about my foolishness." 【瑛里華】「痴態？　しっかりやってたじゃない」 Erika: "Foolishness? You didwell out there." 【孝平】「……は？」 Kouhei: "......Huh?" 【瑛里華】「まさか、緊張しすぎて覚えてないとか言わないでしょうね」 Erika: "Don't tell me you were so nervous you couldn't remember anything." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "......" 【瑛里華】「あ、ほんとにそうなんだ」 Erika: "Ah, seriously?" 【孝平】「笑いたければ笑え」 Kouhei: "Laugh all you want." 【瑛里華】「笑わないわよ。初めてにしては上出来だったし」 Erika: "Why would I? That was pretty good for your first time." 【瑛里華】「落ち込む必要なんてないんだから、堂々と座ってなさい」 Erika: "There's no need to feel down, sit up straight." 【瑛里華】「責任者が下向いてちゃダメよ」 Erika: "You're the one in charge. You can't look down like this." 【孝平】「それもそうだな」 Kouhei: "You may be right." 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと自分のクラスでも応援してなさい」 Erika: "You need to cheer for your class too." 【瑛里華】「最下位のチームは、今年も片づけなんでしょう？」 Erika: "The team with the last place will have to do the cleaning up this year, you know?" 【孝平】「そうだな」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【瑛里華】「私のいるチームは負けないからいいけど」 Erika: "I hope my team won't lose." 【アナウンス】「次は、２年女子の１５００メートル走です」 Announcer: "Up next, second year girls' 1500 m race." 【アナウンス】「選手は入場門まで集まって下さい」 Announcer: "Participants please gather at the admission gate." 【瑛里華】「行かないと」 Erika: "I must be going." 【孝平】「出るのか」 Kouhei: "You're in this event?" 【瑛里華】「ええ」 Erika: "Yes." 【瑛里華】「あ、自分のクラスじゃなくて私を応援してくれてもいいからね」 Ah, If you don't want to cheer for your own class, you can cheer for me. //bookmark// いたずらっぽい笑顔を残して駆けていった。 She leaves with a wicked smile. 銃声が鳴り響く。 A gunshot. それを合図に、２年の女子１５００メートル走が始まった。 The second year girls' 1500 m race has begun. 【かなで】「はい、これ」 Kanade: "Here." いきなりマイクを手渡された。 She suddenly hands me a microphone. 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei: "What?" 【かなで】「マイク」 Kanade: "It's a microphone." 【孝平】「それはわかりますけど」 Kouhei: "I know. What about it?" 【かなで】「実況係の子がトイレに行きたいって言ってたから、実況引き受けたの」 Kanade: "The commentator wanted to use the restroom so I took over." 【かなで】「でもよく考えたら、１５００メートルはひなちゃんも出てるんだよね」 Kanade: "But I realized, Hina-chan is in this race too." 【孝平】「それで？」 Kouhei: "So what?" 【かなで】「わたしだとひなちゃんだけ応援しちゃうでしょ」 Kanade: "I'll only root for Hina-chan." 【かなで】「だからやって」 Kanade: "So, you do it." 【孝平】「実況を！？」 Kouhei: "Be the commentator!?" 【かなで】「ほらほら、もう走ってるから」 Kanade: "Come on. They're already running." 【孝平】「やったことないですよ！」 Kouhei: "But I've never done it before!" 【かなで】「こーへーならできるっ！」 Kanade: "You can do it, Kouhei!" 状況を見ようと慌てて、グラウンドに視線を移す。 I take a look at the situation on the track. さすが副会長、ダントツで先頭だ。 The vice president is taking the lead as expected. マイクのスイッチを入れる。 I turn the switch on. 【孝平】「え～あの～」 Kouhei: "Umm~ Well~" え～あの～、と会場中に響いた。 The words "Umm~ Well~" echo through the ground. 【かなで】「何してんのさっ！」 Kanade: "What are you doing!?" 【孝平】「いや、だって何言ったらいいか」 Kouhei: "But I don't know what I should say..." 【かなで】「わたしがちょっとだけ見本みせるよ！」 Kanade: "I'll show you how it's done!" 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei: "Y-Yeah." かなでさんがマイクを奪う。 Kanade-san takes the microphone. 【かなで】「なんと始まりました女子１５００メートル」 Kanade: "The girls' 1500 m has begun!" 【かなで】「今２番手はわたしのヨメひなちゃんです」 Kanade: "Currently, the second place is my wife, Hina-chan!" 【かなで】「左側走ってる可愛い子です」 Kanade: "She's the cute one on the left side!" 【かなで】「あ、あっちから見たら右か」 Kanade: "Well, if you look from there, she's on the right side." 【かなで】「どっちでもいいや、ひなちゃんだけファイト～っ！」 Kanade: "Anyway, who cares. Go for it, Hina-chan~!" 【孝平】「報道偏り過ぎっ！」 Kouhei: "That's too biased!" 【かなで】「だからわたしがやったらダメって言ったでしょ！」 Kanade: "That's why I can't do it!" 【孝平】「わかりました、俺がやりますからっ！」 Kouhei: "Alright, alright, I'll do it!" よし、テレビのアナウンサーみたいな感じでいこう。 Well, I'll try mimicking a TV announcer. 【孝平】「失礼しました」 Kouhei: "Sorry about that." 【孝平】「女子１５００メートル、現在先頭は２組の千堂瑛里華」 Kouhei: "This is girls' 1500 m race, Erika Sendou in lane number two is taking the lead." 【孝平】「その少し後ろに３組の悠木陽菜が続いています」 Kouhei: "Not far behind her is Haruna Yuuki in lane number 3." 【孝平】「おっと三番手は苦しそうな表情、少し遅れてきたか！」 Kouhei: "Oh, the third place doesn't look good. Is she gonna fall behind?" ゴールテープが準備されているのが見えた。 I can see the finish line tape is being deployed. 【孝平】「もうすぐゴールです。現在千堂瑛里華と２番手の差は……えー……」 Kouhei: "They're almost there. The distance between the leader and the second place is...... Umm......" こういう時テレビでなんて言ってたっけ。 What do they say on TV in time like this? 【孝平】「三馬身！」 Kouhei: "Three horse lengths!" 【孝平】「千堂瑛里華っ！　さらに加速し四馬身の差をつけてゴールっ！」 Kouhei: "Erika Sendou is speeding up! Now the distance is four horse lengths and... goal!" 【孝平】「……したのに、勢いを緩めずこちらへ突っ込んでくる？」 Kouhei: "But she's not slowing down! She's running toward... here?" 【瑛里華】「私は競走馬かっ！！」 Erika: "What am I, a race horse!!?" びしっ！ (Impact SFX) 【孝平】「ぐほうっ！？」 Kouhei: "Ack!?" １５００メートルの勢いを乗せた強烈なツッコミが入った。 She rams into me with the full momentum of 1500 meters worth of running. 【アナウンス】「次は、全校生徒による『水風船入れ』です」 Announcer: "Up next, the whole school "Water Balloon Shooting"." 【瑛里華】「あんまり変な実況はしないようにね」 Erika: "Don't say any weird things again." 【孝平】「悪気はない。あまりにとっさだったんだ」 Kouhei: "I didn't mean any harm. It just happened all of a sudden." 【瑛里華】「でも、残念ね」 Erika: "But what a pity." 【瑛里華】「自分の考えた競技にも出られないなんて」 Erika: "You're the one who thought up the event up but you can't participate." 【孝平】「仕方ないさ」 Kouhei: "It can't be helped." 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、支倉くんの分も暴れてくるわね」 Erika: "Well, I'll go wild out there on behalf of you, Hasekura-kun." 冗談っぽく、袖をまくり上げる仕草をしてみせた。 She pulls her sleeves up in a joking manner. ……。 ...... 開始の音が鳴り、全校生徒が水風船を投げ合う。 After the starting pistol, every student starts throwing their water balloons. かごを背負った生徒が逃げ惑う。 The ones with baskets on their backs run away in chaos. 【伊織】「俺のカゴに水風船が入ったことは、今まで一度もない」 Iori: "No one has ever put a water balloon into my basket before." 今年初の競技なんだから、当たり前だ。 Of course they haven't. This is this event's debut. 【瑛里華】「私を狙うなんて、非効率ね」 Erika: "You have to do better than that if you're targeting me." あの二人のカゴは難易度が高そうなのに、それでも追う人数は多い。 It's extremely difficult to go for those two, yet many people still aim at them. こんな時でも人気者だった。 They're popular even now. ……。 ...... 【桐葉】「……ふぅ」 Kiriha: "......Hmph." 紅瀬さんがカゴを背負っていた。 Kuze-san is a basket carrier. 最小限の動きで、水風船を避けている。 She dodges the balloon with minimized movement. ……。 ...... 【白】「あっ、あ、また入ってしまいました……」 Shiro: "Ah, I got another one again." なぜ白ちゃんがカゴ背負っているのだろう。 Why is Shiro-chan the one carrying the basket? 補給部隊は満員だったのかな。 People crowd over her and keep supplying her with balloons. //lit., supply unit is a crowd// 【白】「お、重いです……」 Shiro: "It's heavy......" ああ、水風船がカゴに入ると、どんどん逃げられなくなるのか。 Yeah, she can't run away with that many balloons in her basket. 【征一郎】「……」 Seiichirou: "......" 白ちゃんを庇うように、東儀先輩が立ちはだかる。 Tougi-senpai is standing there to shield her. 【男子生徒Ｃ】「東儀、邪魔をするな！」 Male Student C: "Tougi, you're in the way!" 【征一郎】「さあな」 Seiichirou: "Sorry." 東儀先輩の隙を見て、白ちゃんにいくつもの水風船が投げられる。 Upon seeing an opening they all their their balloons at Shiro. 【征一郎】「……ふっ」 Seiichirou: "......Huh?" そのすべてに、東儀先輩が手で触れた。 Tougi-senpai fends them all off with his hands. まるでスローモーションのような映像。 It's just like a slow motion scene. そのとたん、風船が爆ぜ割れる。 All the balloons are popped in an instant. 一つとして、白ちゃんには届かない。 Not a single one reaches Shiro-chan. 【白】「兄さま……、すみません」 Shiro: "I'm sorry, nii-sama......" 【征一郎】「気にするな」 Seiichirou: "Don't mind it." 【男子生徒Ｃ】「水風船だ、もっと水風船を！」 Male Student C: "Balloons! We need more balloons!" //how about "ammunition"? XD// 東儀先輩はいつでもこいとでも言いたげに、目を閉じた。 Tougi-senpai closes his eyes, as if he's telling them to come at him anytime. //maybe too wordy// ちなみに、白ちゃんと東儀先輩は違うチームである。 By the way, Shiro-chan and Tougi-senpai are on different teams. ……。 ...... 割れた水風船から飛沫が飛ぶ。 The water balloons splash everywhere. 濡れることなど気にならないほど、みんなが熱中していた。 Everyone is zealously playing, not minding getting wet. 俺は、それを遠くから見つめている。 I can see it from a distance. できれば参加したかったな。 I'd join them if I could. 終わりの合図の音が鳴るまで、そんなことを考えていた。 I keep thinking that until the final whistle sounds. さて、ちょっと時間が空いたな。 Well, I think I have a little free time now. どうしようか？ What should I do? //Choices// 競技が順調に進んでいるか確かめよう Let's make sure the festival's going smoothly. ちょっとお腹が空いたかもしれない I think I'm a little hungry. 本部から会場を見渡してみよう I'll look out over the field from here. むっ、応援合戦の時が近い！ Oh, it's almost time for the cheering contest! 俺のクラスの様子はどうだろう？ How's my class doing? //If you choose Erika// 手元のプログラムを見ていると、頭上から晴れやかな声が聞こえた。 I hear a bright voice over my head when I look down at the program. //over my head?// 【瑛里華】「どう、調子は？」 Erika: "Is everything going well?" 副会長が俺の顔を覗きこんでいた。 She looks into my face. 【孝平】「まあまあかな」 Kouhei: "It's so-so." 【瑛里華】「ふうん」 Erika: "Hmm?" 【孝平】「今のところは順調に進んでる」 Kouhei: "We're doing well for now." 【孝平】「競技はあと３分の１程度だし、なんとかなりそうだ」 Kouhei: "We still have one-third of the events left. We'll manage somehow." 【瑛里華】「そういう時間帯にトラブルが起きるのよ」 Erika: "There could be trouble with the time." 【孝平】「不吉な予言するなよ」 Kouhei: "Don't jinx us." 副会長は両手を腰に当て、眉根を寄せた。 She puts her hands on her hips and frowns. 【瑛里華】「みんなが、今の支倉くんみたいに安心してるの」 Erika: "Everyone is taking it easy." //like Hasekura-kun right now.// 【瑛里華】「だから責任者は、そのぶん気を張ってないと」 Erika: "So you, the person in charge, must be prepared for the worst." 【孝平】「わかった、気をつける」 Kouhei: "I got it. I'll be careful." 【瑛里華】「ねえ、ちょっとプログラム見せて」 Erika: "Can I take a look at the program?" 不意に、俺の手元を覗きこむ。 She peers at the program in my hand. 顔がすぐ近くまで迫り、髪がさらりと流れ落ちる。 Her face suddenly comes close to me, and her sleek hair falls down. かすかな汗と、心地良い花の匂いが鼻をかすめた。 Her faint sweat which bears a pleasant scent of flower grazes my nose. //can a scene "graze"?// 【瑛里華】「……次の次が出番か」 Erika: "......So I'm in the event after the next one." あまりの近さに、思わず体をのけ反らせる。 I reflexively lean back from being so close to her. 【瑛里華】「どうしたの」 Erika: "What's wrong?" 【孝平】「いや、別に」 Kouhei: "No, it's nothing." 【瑛里華】「顔が赤いわよ」 Erika: "But your face is red." 【孝平】「今日は暑いからな」 Kouhei: "Because it's hot today." 【瑛里華】「テントの下にいるのに？」 Erika: "Aren't we under the tent?" 【孝平】「競技の準備もしてるし、ずっといるわけじゃないさ」 Kouhei: "Because I've been preparing for the festival." 【瑛里華】「私なんて、ずっと競技に出てるんだからね」 Erika: "But I've been participating in the events too." そういえば、個人種目にはほとんど出てる気がする。 Come to think of it, she's been participating in almost every individual event. 【孝平】「出過ぎじゃないか？」 Kouhei: "Aren't you in too many events?" 【瑛里華】「みんなに推薦されるから、断りきれないのよ」 Erika: "Everyone asked me, I couldn't refuse them." 【瑛里華】「それに、楽しそうな種目は出てみたいじゃない」 Erika: "And I want to try out some interesting events too." 【孝平】「副会長らしいな」 Kouhei: "That's so like you." 競技に出ている時の副会長は、子供のように楽しそうな顔をしていた。 She looks like a child having fun when she's taking part in the game. 見ているだけで心躍るような表情。 Just looking at her makes my heart beat faster. //TLC pls// 【瑛里華】「残念ね」 Erika: "You must be disappointed." 【孝平】「何が？」 Kouhei: "About what?" 【瑛里華】「支倉くんも、競技出たかったでしょ」 Erika: "You want to join us too, right?" 【孝平】「委員長だから仕方ないさ」 Kouhei: "Can't help it. I'm a committee member." 【孝平】「俺の分は、副会長が活躍してくれるんだろ？」 Kouhei: "You'll participate on behalf of me, right?" //You'll do my share of participation// 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "You're right." 【瑛里華】「最後までぶっ通しで活躍してみせるから、ちゃんと見てなさいよ」 Erika: "I'll give it my all until the end, just watch." 【孝平】「あ、やっぱいいや」 Kouhei: "Ah, you don't have to." 【瑛里華】「なんでよ」 Erika: "Why?" 【孝平】「よく考えたら敵だし」 Kouhei: "Well, I realized we're enemies." 【瑛里華】「敵とか味方とか、この際関係ないでしょ」 Erika: "Being an enemy or an ally has nothing to do with this." 【孝平】「あるだろ」 Kouhei: "Doesn't it?" 【瑛里華】「私が支倉くんのために勝つって言ってるんだから素直に応援すればいいの」 Erika: "I said I'd win for you so just be quiet and cheer for me." //Didn't want to say "be obedient and cheer for me" so I went with "quiet", aka "just shut up and cheer for me"// 【孝平】「頑張れ、副会長」 Kouhei: "Go for it, Vice President." 【瑛里華】「よしっ」 Erika: "All right." 満足そうに輝かしい笑顔を浮かべる。 Satisfied, she gives me a bright smile. //Just noticing that "bright smile" is all over the place// 【瑛里華】「じゃあ、行ってくるわね」 Erika: "Well then, I'm going." 体中からやる気を溢れさせながら、入場門へと向かっていった。 Erika: "She heads for the admission gate with her body full of determination." //If you choose Shiro// 競技の準備をして、本部のテントへ戻る。 I finish setting up the next event and return to the main office. 【白】「えーっと、あれ……？」 Shiro: "Hmm.. Eh......?" 白ちゃんがテントの前できょろきょろしていた。 Shiro-chan looks around restlessly in front of the tent. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、本部に何か用？」 Kouhei: "Shiro-chan, do you have some business with the main office?" 【白】「あっ」 Shiro: "Ah." 【白】「支倉先輩を探してたんです」 Shiro: "I was looking for you, Hasekura-senpai." 【孝平】「俺？」 Kouhei: "Me?" 【白】「差し入れをと思いまして」 Shiro: "I was thinking I'd bring you some refreshments." 小さな両手で純和風の弁当箱を差し出した。 She holds out a Japanese-style lunch box with her small hands. 【孝平】「いいの？」 Kouhei: "Is it okay?" 【白】「もちろんです」 Shiro: "Of course." 【白】「そのために持ってきましたから」 Shiro: "I came here to give this to you." 【孝平】「ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks." 礼を言って受け取る。 I gave her my gratitude. 本部の机の上で、弁当箱を開けた。 I place the box on the table and open it. 【孝平】「おお。おはぎだ」 Kouhei: "Oh? Ohagi?" //おはぎ = a japanese confect// 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【白】「疲れた時には、甘い物がよいと聞きましたので」 Shiro: "I've heard sweet things are good for you when you're tired." 【孝平】「助かるよ。最後まで頑張れそうだ」 Kouhei: "You're a great help. I'll try my best till the end." さっそく食べようと箸を持つ。 I grab my chopsticks without a second's delay. いや、いま食べるのはまずいな。 ...Wait. It could be bad if I eat now. 休憩中でもなんでもないし。 I'm not on a break or anything. 【白】「……あの、何かありましたか？」 Shiro: "......Eh? What's the matter?" 【孝平】「いや、あとで食べようと思って」 Kouhei: "Ah, I'll eat them later." 【白】「そうですか……」 Shiro: "Is that so......?" 少しだけ残念そうにうつむく。 She looks a little disappointed. 【孝平】「ほら俺、実行委員長だし、いま食べてたら示しがつかないから」 Kouhei: "Well, I'm the committee leader. It'd be a bad example if I eat now." 【白】「あ、そうですね」 Shiro: "Ah, that's right." 【白】「休憩時間に持ってくればよかったです。気がつかなくてすみません」 Shiro: "I'm sorry I didn't realize that. You can save them until the break." 【孝平】「謝ることなんてないさ。すごく嬉しいし」 Kouhei: "You don't have to apologize. I'm thankful for this." 【白】「作ってよかったです」 Shiro: "I'm glad I made them." //edit pls// //looks fine// 嬉しそうに微笑んだ。 She smiles happily. 【孝平】「作ったって、もしかして手作り？」 Kouhei: "You made these ohagi?" 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 【孝平】「でもどこで作ったの？」 Kouhei: "But where did you make them?" 寮には調理施設なんてないし、作るのはけっこう大変なはずだ。 There is no kitchen in our dorm. Making them couldn't be easy. 【白】「昨日、実家に帰りましたので、その時に」 Shiro: "I went back to my house yesterday." ああ、なるほど。 Ah, that's right. 白ちゃんはこの島の住人だもんな。 Shiro-chan lives on the island. 【白】「もし、お口に合わなかったら遠慮なく残してくださいね」 Shiro: "You don't have to eat them if they don't taste good." 【孝平】「白ちゃんが作ったんなら、きっとおいしいに違いない」 Kouhei: "If you're the one who made them so I'm sure they'll be delicious." 【白】「……わたし、砂糖と塩を間違えたことがあるんです」 Shiro: "I've mistaken salt for sugar before." 恥ずかしいような、情け無いような顔をして言った。 She told me that in shame. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "......" 【白】「あ、でも安心して下さい。今回はちゃんと確認しましたから」 Shiro: "Ah, but please don't worry. I made sure to check this time." 慌てて小さな手を振った。 She waves her hands in panic. 【白】「前に、兄さまに作った時に失敗したことがあって」 Shiro: "I mistook it when I made them for nii-sama." 【白】「でも兄さまは、砂糖と塩のことには触れず、ただおいしいとだけ言ってくれました」 Shiro: "But he couldn't tell the difference. He just said they were delicious." //SPOILER: Seiichirou can't sense taste cuz he's a kenzoku; can we choose words that hint the fact and don't sound like it'll make Kouhei curious?// //First time through I figured he was just being nice// 【白】「それは、少し困ります……」 Shiro: "I was a little worried about that..." 悲しそうな顔をした。 She looks down. ショックだったんだろうな。 Was she shocked about that? 【白】「だから、お口に合わなかったら遠慮なく残して下さい」 Shiro: "So If they don't taste right please don't eat them." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Got it." 【白】「そうしたら、次はもっとおいしいものを作りますから」 Shiro: "And if that's the case, I'll make them taste better next time." 表情から、本気でそう言ってるのがわかった。 I know she mean it from her look. 健気な子だな。 Such an earnest little girl. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長、ちょっと」 Female Student D: "Excuse me, leader." 実行委員が本部に駆け込んできた。 A committee member rushes into our main office. 【孝平】「どうしました？」 Kouhei: "What happened?" 【女子生徒Ｄ】「得点集計と競技準備に手が足りなくなってきて」 Female Student D: "We don't have enough people to calculate the score and set up the next event. //lit., totalize score//" 他から人を回すか？ Have they searched for other committee members? //TLC pls// //Is this a spoken line?// いや、どこもぎりぎりだろう。 Well, no matter what they do now there's barely enough time. //TLC pls// 【孝平】「わかりました、俺が行きます」 Kouhei: "Alright, I'll get it." 【女子生徒Ｄ】「お願いね」 Female Student D: "We're counting on you." //I'm makes it sound too much like it's her responsibility and therefore she's in charge// 言いながら走り去っていく。 She runs off while saying that. 【孝平】「白ちゃん、悪いんだけどちょっと行ってくる」 Kouhei: "Sorry, Shiro-chan. I have to go take care of something." 【白】「あの、わたしもお手伝いします」 Shiro: "Umm, I'll help too." 【孝平】「いや、でも……」 Kouhei: "Eh? But......" 【白】「やりたいんです、お願いします」 Shiro: "I want to help too. Please let me." ぺこりと頭を下げて、俺を見上げた。 She quickly bows her head once and looks up at me. そこまで言われて断る理由もない。 I have no reason to refuse that. 【孝平】「じゃあ、行こう」 Kouhei: "Okay, let's go." //cut to after work// しばらくして本部に戻ってきた。 After a while we return to the main office. 【孝平】「ぎりぎりだったな」 Kouhei: "We made it." 【白】「はい」 Shiro: "Yes." 得点集計はそれほど問題なかったが、競技の準備はあと一歩で間に合わなくなるところだった。 There was no problem with the score, but we were almost late for the next event. //lit., just one step before we're too late// 白ちゃんが手伝ってくれなければ危なかったかもしれない。 We wouldn't have made it if Shiro-chan hadn't helped us. 【孝平】「助かったよ、ありがとう」 Kouhei: "Thanks. You're a great help." //"great help" appears a lot as well// 【白】「いえ、勉強になりました」 Shiro: "No problem. I've studied a little." 【孝平】「勉強？」 Kouhei: "Studied?" 【白】「もしかしたら、来年はわたしが委員長になるかもしれませんから」 Shiro: "Because I might become next year's committee leader." 生徒会役員の数は少ないし、その可能性は高いのかもしれない。 There are very few members in student council so that's actually highly possible. 【白】「これからも、お手伝することがあれば言って下さい」 Shiro: "Please tell me if you need my help after this." 【孝平】「じゃあ、お願いしようかな」 Kouhei: "Okay, I will." 【白】「はいっ」 Shiro: "Yes." 俺を見上げて嬉しそうに微笑む。 She looks up at me with a smile. 会長や東儀先輩が抜けた後、どうなるか少し不安だったけど。 I was a little worried without the president or Tougi-senpai around. 白ちゃんもいるんだし、一緒に頑張っていける気がした。 But with Shiro-chan here, I feel like we can go through this together. //If you choose Kiriha// 本部の席に座っていると、一人でグラウンドの入り口にいる生徒が目に入った。 From here I can see one person standing alone by the entrance gate. 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "......" よく見ると紅瀬さんだ。 That looks like Kuze-san. 何をしてるんだろう？ What is she up to? 見回りがてらに、近寄ってみることにした。 I'll go check up on her. //lit., approach her// ……。 ...... 紅瀬さんは、こちらに背を向けている。 Kuze-san is still turned with her back to me. //lit., turns her back here// 門から出入りする一般客を、ちらちらと見ているようだ。 She watches the people coming and going from the athletics festival grounds. 誰かを捜してるのかな。 Is she looking for someone? 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: "Meow." 紅瀬さんの足下に、黒猫がまとわりついていた。 There's a black cat at her foot. 前に見たのと同じ猫だろうか。 Isn't that the same cat I've seen before? 【桐葉】「暇なの？」 Kiriha: "Are you free?" 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: "Meow." 【桐葉】「私はあまり暇ではないのよ」 Kiriha: "I don't have much free time though" 言葉とは裏腹に、ゆっくりとした仕草でしゃがみ込む。 Despite her protest she squats down. しなやかな指先で黒猫の頭を撫でた。 She strokes the cat's head with her soft fingers. 体操服姿の女の子と黒猫。 A girl in PE uniform and a black cat. 言葉にするとミスマッチだが、絵になる光景だった。 I'd describe the two as mismatched, but this scene would make a great picture. 紅瀬さんだったら、なんでも絵になりそうではあるけどな。 Kuze-san would always make for a great subject in a picture though. ……。 ...... しばらく紅瀬さんと猫を見ていると、猫と目が合った。 After watching the two of them for a minute the cat and I make eye contact. 【黒猫】「にゃお」 Black Cat: "Meow." 俺に一声鳴いて、去っていく。 It cries at me once and leaves. 紅瀬さんが俺を見て、ゆっくりと立ち上がった。 Noticing me, Kuze-san stands up. 【桐葉】「貴方なの」 Kiriha: "It's you." 【孝平】「ずいぶん懐いてるんだな」 Kouhei: "It's totally attached to you." //Or you're attached to it, or the two of you are attached?// 【桐葉】「どうかしら」 Kiriha: "I wonder." 【孝平】「クラスの待機場所にいなくていいのか？」 Kouhei: "Is it okay to not stay with the class in the waiting area?" 【桐葉】「それは委員長としての詰問かしら？」 Kiriha: "Is that an inquiry from the committee leader?" なんか少しだけ機嫌が悪いような。 Looks like she's in a bit of a bad mood. 俺のせいで猫が逃げたからだろうか。 Was it my fault that the cat ran away? それとも、サボりの取り締まりだと警戒しているのか。 Or is she just being cautious because she's skipping out? 【孝平】「ただのクラスメイトとして話しかけただけだ」 Kouhei: "No, I'm just talking to you as a classmate." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "I see." 【桐葉】「もう私の出る競技はすべて終わったし、ここにいても問題ないでしょう」 Kiriha: "All of the events I'm in have ended already. There's nothing wrong with me being here, right?" 【孝平】「ああ。別にいいんじゃないか」 Kouhei: "Yeah. There's nothing wrong with that." 【桐葉】「……クラスメイトとして注意しに来たわけでもないのね」 Kiriha: "......So there's no reason for a classmate to pay attention to this." 俺の返答が意外だったのか、不思議そうな顔をした。 She seems surprised by my reply and makes a strange expression. 本当は席で応援してないといけないんだけど。 To be honest, she's supposed to stay seated with the rest of her class and cheer. //lit., on her seat// まあ競技はサボってないみたいだし、何も言うまい。 But she hasn't skipped her events so I won't say anything. 【桐葉】「委員長なのに、ここにいていいの？」 Kiriha: "Is it okay for the committee leader to be here?" 【孝平】「今、委員長は休憩中」 Kouhei: "I'm on a break right now." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "Is that so?" 艶やかな髪に触れながら、興味なさそうな返事をする。 She replies indifferently while brushing her beautiful hair. //This sounds a bit like she's stuck up, any way to change that?// 【孝平】「あんまり話しかけないほうがいいか？」 Kouhei: "Could I ask you about something?" //Not sure what this means but this fits// 【桐葉】「どちらでも」 Kiriha: "I don't mind." 紅瀬さんはグラウンドの入り口を眺めながら、答えた。 She answers me while still gazing at the entrance gate. 【孝平】「競技はどうだった？」 Kouhei: "How was the competition?" 【桐葉】「別に」 Kiriha: "Nothing special." 【桐葉】「適当にやっただけよ」 Kiriha: "I only participated as much as necessary." //lit., did it half-heartedly// つまらなそうに言った。 She says disinterestedly. その言葉の通り、紅瀬さんはずっと全力を出していないように見えた。 According to that she didn't really use all her strength then. 【孝平】「よくわからないな」 Kouhei: "I don't really understand." 【桐葉】「何が？」 Kiriha: "About what?" 【孝平】「いつもの紅瀬さんなら体育祭ごとサボりそうなのに、ここにいる」 Kouhei: "If you were the usual Kuze-san, you would ditch the sports festival." //Reminder to self: check this and next 3 lines when you can think again// 【孝平】「で、クラスから離れたところでつまらなそうにしてる」 Kouhei: "And you'd separate yourself from the class disinterestedly." 【桐葉】「面白いかどうかでサボっているわけではないわ」 Kiriha: "Interesting or not, I don't have a reason to ditch it." 【孝平】「そうなのか」 Kouhei: "I see" //Too many "Is that so's"// ちょっと意外だった。 I'm a little surprised. 【桐葉】「ねえ」 Kiriha: "Hey." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【桐葉】「……この時間から、人が来ることって……あるのかしら」 Kiriha: "Will there be more any more people arriving?" 門を見ながら呟く。 She murmurs, still watching the gate. この時間になると、出て行く人はいるが、入って来る人はいない。 By now I think people will be leaving rather than arriving. 【孝平】「さすがにもう来ないんじゃないか。体育祭自体ももうすぐ終わるし」 Kouhei: "I don't think there will be any more. The sports festival is about to end soon." 【桐葉】「そう」 Kiriha: "Hmm." //aaaaaaargh... I'd say to just use "Is that so" for every one of her responses because that's just what she says, but there has to be a shorter English equivalent that we can use, like a single word, I think "Is that so" would get too repetitive.// 感情の読み取れない声。 I can't read her at all. グラウンドから視線を外し、俺を見た。 She looks out one last time and then looks back at me. 【桐葉】「もう、戻るわ」 Kiriha: "I'm going back now." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Okay." 短く言って、俺たちのクラスの待機場所へと歩いていった。 She starts walking back to to our class's waiting area shortly after I reply. さて、俺も本部に戻るかな。 Well, should I head back to the main office now? //If you choose Kanade// 【かなで】「ふれー、ふれー、３組！」 Kanade: "Hooray~ Hooray~ Class 3!" 【かなで】「がんばれ、がんばれ、３組！」 Kanade: "Keep going. Keep going. Class 3!" グラウンドでは、応援合戦が繰り広げられている。 The cheering contest has begun. かなでさんが先頭に立って、俺たち３組の応援をしていた。 Kanade-san is the cheerleader for us, class 3. そういや、かなでさんも３組なんだよな。 That's right. She's in class 3 too. 【かなで】「一撃必殺さーんーくーみっ！」 Kanade : "Give them a deathblow, class 3!" //I feel like this doesn't harmonize well with her voice// //She's shishiruirui, remember?// 【かなで】「ヒット・アンド・アウェイさーんーくーみっ！」 Kanade : "Hit and away, class 3!" //ditto// //ditto// 小さな身体でぴょんぴょんと跳びはねている。 Her small body is jumping up and down. かなでさんに指揮されるように、女子はダンスをし、男子は旗を振っていた。 The girls are dancing and the guys are waving flags under her direction. 【かなで】「いくぞーっ！」 Kanade : "Go! Go! Go!" かなでさんのかけ声と共に男子生徒四人が、ばっと布を広げる。 As she yells out four guys come in and quickly spread out a sheet. 【かなで】「とうっ！」 Kanade : "Here goes!" かなでさんが飛んだ。 She flies. 布をトランポリン代わりにして大ジャンプ。 She made a big jump using the sheet as a trampoline. そして見事に着地。 And she lands beautifully. 歓声が巻き起こった。 A shower of applause follows. 【かなで】「どもども」 Kanade : "Thank you. Thank you." ……。 ...... 【青砥】「支倉、どう思う？」 Aoto : "Hasekura, what do you think?" 隣に座るアオノリが聞いた。 Aonori is sitting next to me. 【孝平】「何がですか？」 Kouhei : "Yes?" 【青砥】「僕は今の応援が一番よかったと思うんだが」 Aoto : "Is the current performance the best up to now?" //lit., cheering// 【孝平】「元気さと華やかさで言えばダントツですね」 Kouhei : "It's easily the most energetic and showy one." 【青砥】「やはりそうか」 Aoto : "You think?" 【青砥】「ふーむ」 Aoto : "Hmm..." 手元の紙を見て悩んでいる。 He looks at the paper in his hands and broods. 応援合戦の採点表か。 Is that the scoring the cheering contest. //Results can't be in if it's still going on right?// 【かなで】「こーへー、やっほー！」 Kanade : "Hello~ Kouhei." さっきまでグラウンドにいたはずなのに。 She was still in the field just a second ago. 応援が終わって、そのまま走ってきたのか。 Did she run here as soon as it was over? 【かなで】「３組の応援どうだった？」 Kanade : "What about class 3?" 【孝平】「元気爆発でしたね」 Kouhei : "You were so full of energy." 【かなで】「のりぴーは？」 Kouhei : "What about Noripii?" 【青砥】「一番よかったんじゃないか」 Aoto : "That was the best so far." 【かなで】「じゃあ、うちのクラスに点入れてくれる？」 Kanade : "So are you going to give us high score?" 【青砥】「自分の受け持ちには、あまり入れないのが通例でな」 Aoto : "I really shouldn't give my own class too high of a score." //TLC pls// 【かなで】「そういう時は、自分の感性を信じてっ！」 Kanade : "In times like these you have to trust your own intuition!" 【孝平】「審査員に直接交渉はダメです」 Kouhei : "You can't negotiate with a judge." 【かなで】「違うの」 Kanade : "That's not what I'm doing." 【かなで】「ただわたしは、心で感じたことを素直に評価してほしいんだよ」 Kanade : "I merely want him to believe in himself more." 【青砥】「悠木姉の言う通りかもしれないね」 Aoto : "Maybe she's right." 【孝平】「いいんですか」 Kouhei : "Is that okay?" 【青砥】「通例といっても禁止されてるわけではないし、優れていたのは事実だ」 Aoto : "It's not as though it's prohibited, and that was a really good performance." 【かなで】「やったー！」 Kanade : "Alright!" 【かなで】「こーへー、応援合戦ってトップ何点だっけ？」 Kanade : "Kouhei, how many points can we get for winning the cheering contest?" //I'm not sure about the context starting here// //I think she means this, she targeted Aoto first to win and now she's targeting Kouhei to make the win worth more points for the overall class rankings// 【孝平】「５点」 Kouhei : "5 points." 【かなで】「少なっ！！」 Kanade : "That's low!!" 【孝平】「去年と一緒ですよ」 Kouhei : "It was worth that much this last year too." 【かなで】「それじゃ逆転できないよっ」 Kanade : "Can't you change that?" 【かなで】「わたしね、応援ってすごく大事なことだと思うの」 Kanade : "I think cheering is an important matter." 【かなで】「だから点数さらに倍っ！」 Kanade : "So double the score!" //Kanade's face here = >:O// 【孝平】「ムリです」 Kouhei : "Impossible." 【かなで】「じゃあ３倍っ！！」 Kanade : "Well then, triple it!!" //Kanade's face here = XD// 【孝平】「いいですか、倍より３倍の方が多いんです。余計ダメですよ」 Kouhei : "Okay, that's even more. You can't ask for something unreasonable." 【かなで】「冷静に返されたっ！」 Kanade : "You calmly rejected me!" //Kanade's face here = 8O// 【かなで】「こーへーは、わたしの応援で元気出なかったの？」 Kanade : "Don't you think my cheering was good enough?" 【孝平】「元気は出ました」 Kouhei : "It was." 【かなで】「じゃあ、自分の感性を信じてっ」 Kanade : "Then, trust your intuition." 【孝平】「信じてますが、配点は変えられません」 Kouhei : "I do, but we can't change the point system." 【かなで】「しょんぼり」 Kanade : "How depressing." 小さな肩を落とし、がっかりする。 She lowers her shoulders and looks rejected. なんか無茶苦茶なことを言われてるはずなのに、可哀想になってくるな。 Even though she asked for something unreasonable, I pity her. 【孝平】「大丈夫ですよ、かなでさん」 Kouhei : "Don't worry, Kanade-san." 【かなで】「ん？」 Kanade : "Huh?" 【孝平】「これからかなでさんが大活躍すれば、３組の逆転勝利は間違いなしです」 Kouhei : "If you continue with your great effort, class 3 will make a comeback and win for sure." 【孝平】「かなでさんに期待してますよ」 Kouhei : "Everyone's counting on you." 【かなで】「こーへーがそう言うのなら、やってみせようっ」 Kouhei : "If that's what you say then that's what I'll do." 【かなで】「お姉ちゃんにすべて任せなさい！」 Kanade : "Leave everything to onee-chan!" ぐっと小さな手を握り締めて、走り去っていった。 She clenches her fist and runs of. //If you choose Haruna// ちょっとした休憩時間。 I have time for a short break. 自分のクラスの待機場所に戻ることにした。 I'll go back to my class's waiting area. 【司】「休憩か」 Tsukasa : "You're on break?" 【孝平】「一瞬だけな」 Kouhei : "Just a short one." クラスのメンバーを見渡す。 I look over my classmates. 陽菜が女の子の髪を編んでいた。 I see Haruna braiding the girls' hair. 【陽菜】「こんな感じでいいかな？」 Haruna : "Is this okay?" 【クラスメイトＢ】「うん、ばっちり。ありがと陽菜」 Classmate B : "Yeah, sure. Thanks, Haruna." 【陽菜】「どういたしまして」 Haruna : "You're welcome." 【クラスメイトＣ】「私もお願いしちゃっていいかな？」 Classmate C : "Could you do it for me too?" 【陽菜】「もちろん」 Haruna : "Sure." 嬉しそうにうなずいて、クラスメイトの髪を編み始める。 She nods and begins working with her hair. 【孝平】「大人気だな」 Kouhei : "She's pretty popular." 【司】「髪が邪魔で走りにくいらしい」 Tsukasa : "It's hard for them to run when their hair is in the way." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei : "I see." 改めて待機場所を見渡す。 I look at the other classes' waiting areas. 明らかにウチのクラスの三つ編み比率が高い。 It's clear that our class has the most girls with braided hair. 【孝平】「これ、みんな陽菜がやったんじゃないよな？」 Kouhei : "Is this all Haruna's work?" 【司】「ほとんどそうだ」 Tsukasa : "Mostly." 陽菜は相当頑張っていたようだ。 She's really working hard. 【司】「ふあ～」 Tsukasa : "Uh~" 【司】「眠いな」 Tsukasa : "I'm sleepy." 【孝平】「休憩だし、寝といても問題ないだろ」 Kouhei : "If you're on your break then go for it." 【司】「そうするわ」 Tsukasa : "That's what I'll do." 気だるげに椅子に座って目を閉じた。 He sinks into his chair lifelessly and closes his eyes. 【陽菜】「はい、できたよ」 Haruna : "Okay, it's finished." 【クラスメイトＣ】「ありがと、恩に着るよ」 Classmate C : "Thanks. I owe you one." 【陽菜】「三つ編みぐらいでおおげさだよ」 Haruna : "No big deal. It's just a braid." //lit.,you're exaggerating// クラスメイトににっこりと笑って、それから俺に近寄ってきた。 She smiles at her classmate and walks toward me. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、お帰りなさい」 Haruna : "Welcome back, Kouhei-kun." 【孝平】「お帰りって言われるとなんか妙な気がするな」 Kouhei : "It feels odd for you to say 'welcome back'." 【陽菜】「そう言われればそうかも」 Haruna : "I suppose it is odd." //TLC pls// 口元に手を当てて笑う。 She puts her hand on her mouth and smiles. 【陽菜】「でもね、孝平くんがやっと戻ってきた気がして」 Haruna : "But I really feel like you've finally come back." 【孝平】「あー、たしかに戻ってきたって感じはするな」 Kouhei : "Yeah, I sure feel that too." 【孝平】「今日、陽菜と話をするのは初めてだし」 Kouhei : "This is the first time I've had a chance to chat with you today." 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna : "Yeah." 【孝平】「かなでさんとは話したんだけどな」 Kouhei : "I've already ran into Kanade-san." 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃんと本部で実況してたもんね」 Haruna : "Yeah, you were commentating together." さっきの１５００メートル走のことか。 The 1500 m race earlier? 【孝平】「変な実況になっちゃってごめんな」 Kouhei : "Sorry for the weird commentary." 【陽菜】「面白くて、ちょっと笑っちゃった」 Haruna : "It was funny though, I couldn't help but laugh a little." 【陽菜】「でも、気にすることないよ。あのお陰で頑張れたし」 Haruna : "It was fine though, you helped me to keep running." 【孝平】「まさか。あれで？」 Kouhei : "Are you serious? That helped?" //lit., no way. by that?// 【陽菜】「知り合いの声が聞こえると、頑張らなきゃって思えるから」 Haruna : "Hearing your familiar voices helped me focus on trying my best." 【孝平】「そんなもんか」 Kouhei : "Is that how it works?" //You can tell I hate "is that so?"// 【陽菜】「うん。そんなもんだよ」 Hruna : "Yeah." 柔らかな微笑みを浮かべた。 She gives me a gentle smile. 【孝平】「でも、陽菜は速かったな」 Kouhei : "But you were fast, Haruna." 【陽菜】「そ、そうかな」 Haruna : "R-Really?" 嬉しそうに言った。 She looks happy. //should I add "by my compliment"?// //Not necessary I think// 【陽菜】「でも、千堂さんはやっぱりすごいね」 Haruna : "But as I thought, Sendou-san was amazing." 【陽菜】「ラストスパートで引き離されちゃった」 Haruna : "She pulled ahead at the last part." 【孝平】「２位でも十分立派だと思うけど」 Kouhei : "I think second place is splendid enough." 【陽菜】「私にしてはできすぎだよ」 Haruna : "It's too good to be true for me." 【陽菜】「きっと千堂さんが出るとわかってて、速い人はエントリー避けてたんじゃないかな」 Haruna : "Probably because Sendou-san was there, other fast runners tried to avoid her." 謙遜するところが、陽菜らしいな。 It's so like Haruna to be this humble. 【アナウンス】「５分後に、クラス対抗リレーが始まります」 Announcer : "The relay race between classes will start in five minutes." 【孝平】「おっと、そろそろ時間か」 Kouhei : "Oops, almost time." 【陽菜】「本部に戻るの？」 Haruna : "You're going back to the main office?" //How about calling it "field office" from now on, they're in a tent so they have to be pretty close and "main office" makes it sound like it's in a building somewhere farther away// 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : "Yeah." 【陽菜】「そっか。委員長、頑張ってね」 Haruna : "Well then, do you best, leader." 【孝平】「そっちもな」 Kouhei : "You too." 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : "Of course." 陽菜に手を振られながら、待機場所を後にした。 She waves me off as I leave the waiting area. //All choices meet here// 最後の銃声が、空に鳴り響いた。 The final gunfire resounds. //through the sky// 部活対抗リレーのゴールを知らせる音だ。 That's the sound of the end of the relay race between the clubs. 体育祭のすべての競技が終了した。 The sports festival has ended. //lit., all events have ended// そして、あっという間に閉会式が終わり―― And the closing ceremony ends in the blink of an eye... 観客席から人の姿が消え―― The audience seats are completely empty... 体操服姿の生徒たちも、ほんの一部を残して、グラウンドから去っていった。 The handful of people in PE uniforms are leaving the athletics grounds. 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、お疲れさま」 Erika : "Good job, Hasekura-kun." 【伊織】「やあやあ」 Iori : "Yeah, yeah." 【白】「お疲れさまでした」 Shiro : "Good job." 【征一郎】「ご苦労だったな」 Seiichirou : "Thank you for your hard work." いきなり生徒会メンバーに囲まれた。 Before I know it I'm surrounded by student council members. 【孝平】「お疲れさまです」 Kouhei : "Thank you." 【伊織】「委員長、やっと終わったね」 Iori : "It's finally over, chairman." //I think this should be "chairman" because "leader" makes it sound too much like Kouhei is Iori's leader// 【孝平】「まだ、片づけが終わってませんよ」 Kouhei : "We haven't finished cleaning up yet." 【伊織】「それは負けたチームの仕事だろう？」 Iori : "Isn't that the losing team's job?" 【孝平】「指示を出すのは実行委員ですから」 Kouhei : "It's our job to give them directions." 【瑛里華】「今年からそうしたの？」 Erika : "Is that something new you're doing this year?" //TLC pls// //Changed// 【孝平】「勝手に監督生室の倉庫に全部ぶち込まれたら、来年出すとき大変だろ」 Kouhei : "It'll be hard to get things out of the storage room next year if they're thoughtlessly crammed in." //maybe too wordy?// //Less wordy// 【白】「だから、あんな状態になっていたんですね」 Shiro : "Ahh, so that's why it was that bad." 【征一郎】「多少は改善するだろうな」 Seiichirou : "Maybe that's for the better." 【瑛里華】「ちゃんと来年のことまで考えてるのね」 Erika : "You're thinking about the next year's committee as well." 【瑛里華】「去年の委員長は考えなかったのに」 Erika : "...Unlike last year's committee leader." 会長にジト目を向ける。 She looks at the president reproachfully. 【伊織】「風習を重んじただけさ」 Iori : "I was just respecting customs." //edit pls// 【瑛里華】「はいはい」 Erika : "Yeah, yeah." 【伊織】「で、委員長はどうだった？」 Iori : "So how was it being the committee leader?" 【孝平】「開会式でちょっと取り乱しましたけど、あとはなんとかなったと思います」 Kouhei : "I was a little distracted during the opening ceremony, but it was okay after that." 【孝平】「あ、会長」 Kouhei : "Ah, President." //Saying "President" makes perfect sense here// 【伊織】「なんだい？」 Iori : "Yes?" 【孝平】「開会式のヤジ、ありがとうございました」 Kouhei : "Thanks for making fun of me during the opening ceremony." あのヤジが無ければ、台上でずっと立ち尽くしていたかもしれない。 I would have just stood still on the podium without that. きっと、会長なりに助けてくれたのだろう。 Maybe he was helping me out. 【伊織】「俺はいたずらしただけさ」 Iori : "That was just my prank." 会長は、曖昧に笑ってみせる。 He gives me a vague smile. 【瑛里華】「他にやりようはいくらでもあるのに」 Erika : "There are plenty of other ways to do that." //not sure about the context// //She doesn't want to be reminded of the bath scene// 【征一郎】「本人がいたずらだと言っているのだから、そういうことにしておこう」 Seiichirou : "If he says it was just a prank then let's just leave it at that." 【白】「？」 Shiro : "?" 白ちゃんが、不思議そうな顔をした。 Shiro : "Shiro-chan looks confused." 【征一郎】「気にするな、大した話ではない」 Seiichirou : "Don't mind it. It's nothing important." 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro : "Ah, yes." 【瑛里華】「さてと、支倉くんの邪魔になっちゃいけないし、そろそろ行きましょうか」 Erika : "Well, we shouldn't bother Hasekura-kun any more. Let's go." 【白】「はい」 Shiro : "Yes." 【瑛里華】「頑張ってね」 Erika : "Keep at it." 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei : "Yep." 軽く挨拶を交わして、みんなが去っていく。 They leave after we exchange goodbyes. 会長だけが、その場に残った。 Only the president remains here. 【孝平】「なんですか？」 Kouhei : "What is it?" 【伊織】「支倉君、初仕事終了おめでとう」 Iori : "Congratulations on finishing your first task, Hasekura-kun." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei : "Huh?" 【伊織】「受け取ってくれ」 Iori : "Take this." そう言って、会長が俺のほうに右手を差し出す。 He holds out his right hand toward me. 飴玉でもくれるのだろうか。 Is he giving me candy or something? 会長の手から、俺の手に何かが落ちる。 He drops something into my hand. 【孝平】「……鍵？」 Kouhei : "......A key" 【伊織】「俺の部屋、いつでも来ていいから」 Iori : "The key to my room. You can come anytime." 【孝平】「返しますね」 Kouhei : "Take it back." 【伊織】「うそうそ、監督生棟の鍵」 Iori : "I lied. It's the key to Prefect's building." 【伊織】「じゃあ、そういうことで」 Iori : "That is all." それだけ言って、会長も去っていく。 He leaves after saying that. 【孝平】「……認められたってことかな」 Kouhei : "......Does this mean I'm accepted?" 手の中の鍵を見つめて、呟いてみる。 I stare at the key in my hand. たぶん、そうなのだろう。 Maybe I am. これは正式な役員になった証なのかもしれない。 Maybe this is official proof that I've become a student council member. 【女子生徒Ｄ】「委員長ーっ！」 Female Student D : "Leader~!" 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei : "Huh?" 実行委員のメンバーが、こっちに走ってくる。 The committee members are running toward here. 【男子生徒Ａ】「片づけ終わりましたよ」 Male Student A : "We've finished cleaning up." 【男子生徒Ｃ】「あとは打ち上げだ」 Male Student C : "Let's start the party." 【女子生徒Ｅ】「ほら、早く行きましょう」 Female Student E : "Come on. Let's hurry." 男子に肩を組まれ、女子に手を引っ張られる。 The guys put their arms around my shoulder and the girls grab my hands and pull me along. //should be singular? not sure// //Not necessarily 【孝平】「わ、わかった、自分で行くからっ！」 Kouhei : "U-Understood. I can walk by myself!" そう言っても、誰も手を離したりしなかった。 They ignore my protests and don't let go of me. //Still feels awkward// みんなで体育祭の終わった喜びの言葉を交わしながらグラウンドを歩いていく。 We congratulate ourselves as we walk across the field. なんだ、この陽気な集団は。 What a jolly group of people. //Maybe a better word than jolly?// でも、傍から見れば俺もその集団の一員だ。 I guess I'm a member of this group too though. 不思議な気持ちになる。 What a strange feeling. この気持ちを、なんと表せばいいのだろう。 How should I express it? 嬉しくもあり、楽しくもある。 This pleasant, happy feeling. ――充実感。 ...The feeling of accomplishment. 今までの苦労がすべて吹き飛ぶような気分だった。 It feels as though all the hardships up until now have been blown away.